A Broken Love Story: Chris & Reese
by NobodyDaanced
Summary: An interesting love story between my original characters Reese and Chris. An idea I got from a couple guys I know :P


**Part 1: The Beginning**

A plain white car sped along the highway on it's way back to small-town Vernon, British Columbia. Reese had just been at Sean's house, and now happily sped along with a green N on the back of his car. He blasted the radio station although static thoroughly made it's way through. All of a sudden Reese's eyes caught a sight he couldn't believe.

"Chris? Oh my God, get in!" Reese exclaimed, helping his black-haired friend into his back seat. Despite the fact they were on the highway, Reese knew people could get by if they needed to and Chris's entire body looked extremely sore and weak. As Chris laid in the back seat, Reese continued to speed down the highway, adrenaline pulsing through his veins. He asked no questions, and instead focused on the road. Chris and Reese weren't close friends, but Chris was extremely beaten and broken, Reese had no mind to leave his acquaintance there.

"I-It was my dad" Chris mumbled, "he beat me hard this time. He doesn't want me to live with him anymore." Reese remained silent but offered Chris a hand on the boy's bruised knee. Soon they reached the hospital in Vernon and Reese went through the Emergency entrance. Reese carried Chris's nearly lifeless body and called, "We need a nurse now!"

A couple of nurses helped Reese and Chris into a hospital bed as soon as they could and a doctor came about a half-hour later to examine Chris. By then, Chris was a bit more composed and had some liquids running through his veins. The doctor silently looked over Chris and gently prodded, "Did you boys get into a bit of a fight?"

"No no, I found him on the way to Vernon, and I know him from school." Reese explained quickly and the doctor seemed to accept that nervous-sounding answer. Finally the doctor announced, "Well, he has a few bad cuts and bruises, but other than that, he has a broken leg."

This news didn't exactly surprise him, but Reese was pretty relieved to hear his friend wasn't seriously injured. He gently slithered his arm around Chris's neck and gave the boy a gentle hug. Chris offered Reese a small, weak smile. Reese didn't know why but his hand met Chris's and he offered the boy his support through holding onto his hand. The doctor smiled an almost mocking smile and helped Chris safely into a cast.

"Alright boys, he's all fixed up. Here are your crutches and you must come back in a couple of months to get your leg checked out." The doctor concluded, leaving Chris and Reese to feel completely awkward. Reese helped his friend up and made sure Chris was getting used to his crutches as they left the hospital.

"So, you have nowhere to go, hey?" Reese asked and was answered by Chris's somber head shake. Both of them were frowning now, but Reese sighed and said, "I guess you'll have to be my room mate then."

Chris's face beamed with thanks and he exclaimed, "Oh! Thank you so much! But are you sure your parents would let me stay?" Reese nodded an easily explained, "My sister recently moved out, so we have a spare bedroom anyways. Besides, ho could my parents ever throw you out? You look so broken and lonely."

Both of them laughed and Reese began to drive them home. As they drove, it really began to sunk in for Reese that they would be living together. Why was it that he got a bit turned on from the idea of being near Chris? Reese was a closeted bisexual, but even so, Chris wasn't exactly his type. Chris was black haired, with black pools for eyes, and he had a decent (yet crooked) smile. Reese knew Chris was Filipino, so he had that sort of olive but lightly tanned skin tone. Yet, it seemed Reese was generally falling for the poor kid.

When the boys finally reached home, Reese's parents were expecting Chris's arrival and had his room all set up to sleep in. It was already nine, and Chris was physically and mentally exhausted. Reese showed his new guest his room and offered Chris some clothes for tomorrow. The boys went their separate ways and Reese had an amazing sleep that night. He was sincerely excited to be spending time with Chris.

_The Next Morning..._

"Reese, where are the towels?" Chris asked knocking gently on Reese's door. _Damn__, _Reese thought, _I__almost__fell__back__asleep_. He got out of bed slowly, wearing his boxers only. Of course, Reese never thought what he might see as he opened the door. There Chris stood, wearing nothing but boxers, and he was beautiful! Chris was muscular beyond belief, and the only thing taking away from this picture was the bruises all over. Reese managed to hide his gawking over Chris before the boy realised.

"Right here" Reese instructed, pointing to the closet near the bathroom. He handed his new crush the towel and held back a bright grin. It was Friday morning, so Reese was ready to finish off his tiring week of school.


End file.
